


Are You Satisfied?

by luvrvision



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrvision/pseuds/luvrvision
Summary: Nero helps his girlfriend out after discovering she's a little... frustrated.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Are You Satisfied?

Nero hadn't failed to notice (Y/N)'s newfound restlessness. She was usually a laid back girl, so the sudden change was concerning. Perhaps it would pass after a week or so, but once it persisted past that point, Nero grew worried. He wasn't sure what was going on, and he wanted to help his girl if he could.

Nero, (Y/N), and V were sitting on the couches in Nico's van. Nico was hard at work in the back, and Trish, Lady, and Dante were out doing God knows what. V was asleep, and his demon lackeys were nowhere to be seen. (Y/N) was playing with a buckle on Nero's jacket as she rested her head on his shoulder. He noticed her leg was also bouncing uncharacteristically fast.

Nero threw a look over his shoulder to make sure Nico was occupied, and with a glance at V deep in slumber, he gently shifted so that he was facing (Y/N). She looked up at him with an innocent look on her face and something else hidden in her features he couldn't quite place. Her hand fell from the buckle and instead busied itself with the zipper at the bottom of the coat.

"Babe, can I talk to you about something?" Nero asked in a hushed voice, taking (Y/N)'s busy hand in his own. She nodded happily as he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"What's up?" she bit her lip. Nero studied her for a moment, admiring how she looked in the pale moonlight shining through the window. He looked down, second guessing himself for a moment. Was he making something out of nothing?

"Well..." he laughed at himself softly. "Just... how are you?"

(Y/N) chuckled at him, a sound that would've brought a smile to his face if he wasn't preoccupied with his worry. "I'm doing just fine, Nero. Why?"

Nero shrugged, letting go of her hand and leaning back. "I've just noticed you've been tense recently, and you're usually not like that."

"Tense is an understatement!" Nico exclaimed, startling the young couple as she danced over to the driver's seat. She grabbed a pack of cigarettes and put one between her lips, lighting it and taking a long drag before continuing, "she's been jumpier than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs!"

Nero scowled, "Do you have to do that in here? It already smells like ass. And would you keep it down? V's trying to sleep and I don't know the last time he got a decent night of rest." He wrinkled his nose. (Y/N) giggled and Nico rolled her eyes.

"It smells like ass because of you, jackass. You and Dante never take a damn shower. And it's my van, I'll be as loud as I please," Nico scoffed. She glanced at V, though, and her face softened. "But you're right. The guy looks like he ain't slept in centuries."

"If you would hook the water up, we wouldn't have to go so long between showers," Nero huffed. Nico waved him away, rolling her eyes as she walked back to her work station. Nero frowned for a moment before returning his attention to (Y/N).

"Damn, she gets on my nerves. She's right about you, though. What's going on, babe?"

"Nothing's going on, silly," (Y/N) laughed lightly and shook her head. Nero raised an eyebrow at her, not buying it. (Y/N) lowered her gaze shyly. He didn't believe her and she knew it.

"C'mon, spit it out."

"Alright," (Y/N) sighed. "I've been feeling... frustrated, lately."

"What kind of frustrated?" Nero asked quickly. Was it because of him? Was he doing something wrong? He watched her skin flush a soft red and she shook her head again.

"A different frustrated..." she hinted, too shy to say it outright. Nero's expression changed as he finally caught on. He leaned closer to her, checking to make sure V was still asleep as his hand drifted to her inner thigh.

"What kind of frustrated, princess?" he asked again, his voice low in her ear. His earlier concern melted away as he watched her squirm.

"W-We haven't been alone together for a while, and..." (Y/N) admitted slowly. The combination of his husky voice and roaming hand had her melting before him.

"And?" Nero prompted as he dropped his head to her neck, nipping gently before soothing her soft skin with his tongue.

"A-And I need you. I miss feeling you inside of me," she finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

Nero groaned softly, biting her neck little harder as he felt himself stiffen a bit in his pants. His hands slid up her sides, tugging her closer. (Y/N) gasped softly and looked over at V, then towards the back of the van at Nico.

"Not here, Nero!" she hissed as he pinched one of her nipples.

"No, of course not, princess," Nero agreed, catching her lips in a quick kiss. "But I gotta tie my pretty girl over til I can fill her up nice and good, huh? Does that sound nice, baby?" His fingertips danced over the button on her shorts teasingly.

"V is right there!" (Y/N) pointed out, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Then you better be quiet, yea?" Nero smirked. "Wanna unbutton your shorts for me, princess? Be a good girl for me?"

(Y/N) glanced around the van nervously. It was dark aside from the gentle moonlight flooding the room and the faded lamp Nico used in the back when everybody else was asleep. V was still sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of what was about to take place across from him.

"Don't keep me waiting, princess," Nero chided softly, pulling back to watch (Y/N) closely.

"Y-Yes sir," she breathed, sliding her hands to the front of her shorts and undoing the button and zipper.

"There's my good girl," Nero praised. He situated himself on the couch so that he was leaning back against the side and motioned to her. "Come sit between my legs with your back to me." (Y/N) quietly obeyed, moving slowly so that she wouldn't wake V or alert Nico. Nero smiled as she made herself comfy.

"Such a good girl," he whispered to her as he slid his hand into her shorts and under her panties. He wasted no time in getting to work, rubbing tight circles at a teasing speed on her clit. (Y/N) gripped his wrist, gasping softly as her head hit his chest. Nero kissed her on the cheek before using his free hand to turn her head towards him for a real kiss. A soft whine slipped past her lips and Nero was quick to swallow it as he sped up his movements.

(Y/N) released another soft cry into Nero's mouth before pulling away, panting, "W-What if Nico sees?"

"She can only see my head from where she's at if she happens to glance at us. She won't hear a thing so long as you stay quiet," Nero promised, slipping a finger inside of her suddenly. (Y/N) jumped and moaned before burying her face in her boyfriend's neck.

"I can't do that, Nero," she whimpered. Nero looked back towards Nico. She was wearing a welding mask, far too engrossed in her project to pay attention to her surroundings. Even if she wasn't too distracted, the roar of the welder would conceal (Y/N)'s noises as long as it was on.

Nero shoved his hand up (Y/N)'s shirt, groping her right breast aggressively as he pushed another finger into her and pumped them in and out. She squirmed against him, tugging on his arm as she neared her finish.

He locked their lips in a heated kiss and his movements grew more determined. The hand on her breast joined the other in her pants, rubbing at her clit enticingly.

"Come on, princess," Nero cooed in her ear. "Gonna cum around my fingers? Go on. Show me how good I make you feel." He covered her mouth with his own as his words pushed her over the edge, catching any stray noises she didn't manage to hold back. His fingers continued to pump lazily inside of her, easing her through her high. Only when she gently tapped his wrist to signal she was finished did he remove them.

(Y/N) collapsed back against Nero's chest, her own chest heaving. Nero pushed his two fingers into her mouth, feeling himself twitch as she closed her lips around them and swirled her tongue. He loved watching her suck on his fingers, and he knew she loved to suck on his fingers, so he left them in her mouth as he pressed a sweet kiss to her temple.

"Are you satisfied, princess?" Nero smiled down at her. Her eyelids were already drooping. He admired her lips moving gently as she lazily sucked on him.

(Y/N) nodded happily, wiggling her hips a bit to signal that she was indeed satisfied, for now.

"Good," Nero hummed, reaching for the blanket that was on the floor and covering them. "Thought ought to hold you over until I can get you alone." He finally slipped his fingers from her mouth, instead bringing his arm to wrap around her protectively.

"I love you, Nero," (Y/N) said softly, shifting so that she was on her side. She reached up and ran her finger along Nero's jaw, something she always did to show affection, before leaning up and pressing the sweetest of kisses to his jaw.

"I love you too, pretty girl," Nero replied. "Now go to sleep. You'll need your rest for when you and I land in a bed tomorrow. Which we will."

(Y/N) hummed in excitement as she allowed sleep to wash over her. Nero laid his head back, staring out the window with a content expression until slumber claimed him as well.


End file.
